Kumo's Future: Dragon and Flames
Kumo's Head Ninja had been requested to train a kid, for the future of Kumogakure. Deciding to take up the kid, to see what he could do, a clone of the man stood in Kumo's training grounds. Too busy for the real him to be here, he did wish purely to make Kumo the best it could for its future. Sitting down, he awaited his would-be student. Looking over his description, he saw that this student wasn't even from Kumo. An abroad student, I suppose? Saru Honoo appeared in a second falling from a tree. Ready for training! Kei looked at the purple-haired kid. He would not teach him his lightning techniques, or anything that was native to Kumogakure. But if this man wished to learn combat skills, taijutsu, survival skills, etc, he was ready to teach him. Getting up, he walk over to the young man, and greet him. "So what do you want to learn?" Anything! Kei mused at the kid. "I suppose I could teach you the shinobi rules, if you're up for it." He looked the the intent child. "Though, I think, you've already gotten the hang of them. Maybe like a refresher." Heh. Real Funny! Saru dashed at him. The seasoned master of many ninja arts, Kei accessed the situation and acted accordingly. Using his mastery over basics, he appeared behind Saru with the Body Flicker. Then, using his superhuman strength, he stomped on the ground, raising it up below the chūnin. Aiming to fire him up and out, like a geyser. Saru used his Scorch Release to counter. After the mist Saru threw a explosive kunai. By waiting after the mist, he let Kei see the whole thing unfold. With no need for sensory, he stood in place, even deactivating his LRA for the kunai to break against him, against his durable body. Then the explosion occurred, which at point-blank range would be devastating, caused only minor damage for the Kumo shinobi due to his physical state. Kei then preceded to continue his attacks, firing electrical bolts at Saru, intending to stun him. Saru used his Scorch armor and punched Kei at point blank rage then used a kunai to stab his eye. Saru wouldn't get the chance to stab, as the stunning would take place by then. Using his Lightning Dragon powers, he could survive the heat scorch release produced, as it was nothing close to the heat natural or artificial lightning/electromagnetic radiation (which he could withstand as well). Seeing as Saru's taijutsu wasn't very powerful, his durability easily shrugged it off. By then, the energy electrical bolts had passed by the energy that was the scorch armor. As natural charges, they could not be absorbed by normal means. A fire (or scorch) defense would not stop it either, as the state (matter state) scorch existed in allowed electricity to pass through or merge easily. Thus Saru became stunned, and the kunai dropped. With his network stunned, the Scorch Armor should have faded as well, as he couldn't maintain it. However, he could still listen, and thus Kei offered some instruction. "I see you have attacking down, but there's other things you needed to work on besides just attacking. I plan to show you how to be a better shinobi, but I'm glad to say you have passed my expectations for your attacking capability. But the first thing you need to work on would be strategy I believe." In a last ditch effort, Saru use Scorch Release: Scorch Dragon. It appears the stunning didn't last long enough... Kei thought, as he felt Saru's surge of chakra yet again. He wasn't worried though, he thanked C and his dragon for that. As the fire came forth, his nanites, made from the same substance as the Chakra Charge Armor, an improved version of the Chakra Armor and Infinite Armors, absorbed the attack, rendering it null. "Are you here to learn, or not?" Kei asked. Yes...... "So hold on and listen, would you?" Kei asked. "If you wish to become stronger, trust in those who want to lend a helping hand." What the hell does that have to do with training?!? "In order to train with a teacher, you must have trust in me to do a good job." Kei assured him. "Now, for the first thing I want to teach you..." " What?" "Is the importance of never revealing your true intentions in a battle against a opponent." Kei explained. "Shinobi are supposed to be deceitful, and liars. Use that to your advantage, and don't start off with your master plan from the get go. That's a sure way to lose." " What else?" "In a battle, try to conserve chakra as much as possible. Especially when you're unsure how long it'll last." " Anything else?" "Eager are we?" Kei noted. "Do you have a place to be? But anyway, anything else what be using less to do more." " Are we going to, well like TEACH ME? Like Taijutsu, etc................." "You never specified what exactly you came to learn." Kei noted. I guess battle tactics aren't useful for him? Oh well. He thought. Turning his attention back to Saru, he spoke. "What do you want to learn? A specific ninjutsu, taijutsu form?" " Now youre talking!" Saru said. "Yes, well you didn't answer the question," Kei noticed. "Anything in mind?" Kei hoped it wasn't anything special to Kumo and all. He wasn't able to teach those to outsiders at all, and didn't plan on it either. " Anything that'll help my journey to become a Ninja!" "Have you forgotten?" Kei laughed. "You already are one. But I suppose I could teach some genjutsu, if you're up for it." "Ok!" "First off, I have a simple question. What is genjutsu, Saru?" Kei asked. " Its used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu." "What are you, a text book?" Kei laughed. He observed the chūnin carefully. "Really expected a unique answer, but oh well. While you are correct, it seems you have left out why genjutsu can be so effective. Why it is feared, even more then ninjutsu if employed right. So what is your answer to that?" " The primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu in that genjutsu is illusionary,making it more powerful." "Well, that's not what I meant exactly. Yes, genjutsu is illusionary, but its effects can become very real. A true master of genjutsu, could kill with simple illusions alone." " Okay. But uhhhh can we start like, training?" "When you grasp the basics which should be soon," Kei said, noticing his anxiousness. "Just calm down a bit okay? We'll get there, but you must make sure you know what you are doing." Kei was essentially telling Saru he wanted him to understand the purpose of the training before they began. So he knew what to focus on. " Okay. anything else i should know?" "What are you supposed to focus on then?" Kei asked, looking at the young ninja. He made sure to pay close attention for his answer. As he would not train this guy until he told him a well thought out answer. After all, this was a big thing to do, even for him. " Uh........ concentrating on training to excel?" "No," Kei said. "Somewhat I suppose." He admitted. But it was clear the man wasn't getting it. "It's basically what I just told you... But anyway, you seem eager to train about genjutsu." Kei then proceeded to instruct him on how to perform genjutsu. Saru was seeming to get Keis instructions on how to perform genjutsu. Kei instructed him on how to perform genjutsu. He had Saru practice this a lot. By sending out chakra waves, he would attempt to take control of various living things around. This was genjutsu at it's most basic, going straight for mind control. Saru performed the basic Genjutsu Kei just taught him on an animal. Suddenly the animal fainted and killed by Sarus genjutsu. "Well that was good," Kei noted. "But try not to kill it this time, only control." He pointed at a bear. It should be harder with this one, as bears are fearless, powerful creatures in their own right. "Try again." Saru tried to control the bear. He struggled, but the genjutsu worked. That's very good I suppose, Kei thought. He's really getting it. Having Saru practice on a few more animals, Kei thought about teaching him specific genjutsu. While a good idea, he did not like the idea of giving out genjutsu specific to Kumo or him. As a result he resolved to teach him standard genjutsu for any shinobi. Saru exceled at what his mentor was teaching him. He just had to perform the Genjutsu on a real enemy. Kei, seeing this, decided he was ready for a specific genjutsu. This was to be the last step of the training, he didn't want to teach Saru too much. So he debated on a genjutsu to teach Saru in his head. Thinking it other, he decided on one he thought was very effective if used subtlely. This was the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, which had many uses. Kei thought it would serve Saru well. A ninja was coming through the forest heading towards Keis direction. Saru used the genjutsu Kei just taught him against the ninja turning west. As the genjutsu initiated, the traitor ninja became confused. As his surroundings altered, he could not keep up with what was happening. What was where, he thought. His mind on the verge of collapse, he ended up stopping to a sudden halt. This would allow Saru to further the illusion, finish the job and prove his success with the training... Saru altered the ninjas body toward him. then Saru used a mysterious jutsu on the ninja to choke himself. After Saru killed the ninja, There was a weird symbol in his eyes. What happened. The ninja then poofed, revealed to be just a clone. Just a test, it seemed it had been created by Kei. And then transformed to fit the situation. A good success, it allowed for Saru to complete his training. Since his training was complete, Kei sought to escort the ninja out of the village, and send him off back home. As Saru departed, Kei prided in himself he was able to help another generation.